


Brawlhalla: Mortem

by PinchUrShrimps



Category: Brawlhalla (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Attempted Kidnapping, Brawlhalla - Freeform, Diana - Freeform, Escape, F/F, F/M, Fights, Hattori - Freeform, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchUrShrimps/pseuds/PinchUrShrimps





	Brawlhalla: Mortem

For thousands of years, all humans have survived on factors of fear. Fear was created out of curiosity, which eventually led to death. The people around death learned to fear the cause and strayed as far as possible from it. For Mortem, fear was not an option because he was feared. Gaining the fear of the Vallhallians, Mortem would leave villages piled with men, women, and children's’ bodies with the touch of his hand. When the elder gods received word about the mass killings, they decided to put a stop to Mortem. It took Zariel, Thor, and even the half-god Brynn to seal Mortem away to the deepest parts of hell. Weakened of their power, Zariel, Thor, and Brynn fell into a deep slumber, leaving Valhalla without a god.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: The Demon and The Monster Hunter

“Alright, it’s all set up Diana. Targets, dummies, and everything. Ready?”

Diana took a long look at the woods filled with targets that Hattori had put up for her. In return for setting it up, Diana had to cover the groceries for the following month. The goal was to put an arrow in the middle of all of the targets under two minutes and she was determined to do it half the time requested of her. She exhaled sharply and held the tip of her red pointy hat.

“Of course I’m ready you moron. One look and I could do this with my eyes closed. Now give me my bow and some arrows and start counting.”

Hattori picked up and threw the bow with a quiver of several arrows laying next to her at Diana and started to count immediately. Diana wasted no time as she ran into the woods and started to shoot her bow. Bullseye after bullseye, Diana was at forty-five seconds with sixty-four targets remaining.

“And done! Hey Hattori! How many seconds did I end up at?” Diana yelled breathlessly.

“61 one seconds,” Hattori said smiling while spinning her spear.

“Well, I basically ended with si-,”

Diana was interrupted by yelling in the deep parts of the woods. Hattori and Diana gave a glance at each other and nodded. They both proceeded to sprint towards the continuous yelling and they eventually started to get closer. They saw a teenager in a green hood being dragged by a minotaur and a skeleton who both were carrying axes. The hooded teenager seemed to be bleeding from the leg and left a trail as she was being dragged. Hattori aimed her glistening spear at the skeleton while Diana locked on to the minotaur with her red bow.

“One, two, three!” Hattori and Diana quietly yelled as they both took there shot behind a bush at the same time.

The arrow hit the minotaur's hand, forcing him to let go of the girl while the spear knocked the axe out of the skeleton’s hand. The hooded teenager took her chance as the monsters yelled in pain. With her left hand, she grabbed a katar hidden in her cloak and stabbed the skeleton’s leg, making him lose balance and fall. She got up on one leg and started hopping while the skeleton fixed himself. Diana and Hattori took no chances and started to rush at the enemies.

“Go get that teenager, I got these guys. They’re both wounded, it’ll be easy,” Hattori told Diana as they were sprinting.

Diana immediately changed directions and ran towards the girl, entrusting Hattori with fighting off the bull and the skeleton, although she still worried for her. The skeleton chucked the spear at Hattori but she was able to catch it. Hattori then disappeared into the ground, leaving a smoke-screen. The monsters looked confused and were shocked when they were attacked from underneath. The villains were sent into the air and Hattori pulled out her sword as she jumped towards the skeleton. The skeleton pulled out a bow and tried to shoot Hattori, but she was too quick. Hattori dodged the arrow and sliced his skull in half.

“You stupid demon, this is for Azoth!” The bull yelled angrily as he swung his axe towards Hattori. 

Diana ran towards the girl that was hopping away with one leg and proceeded to help her by putting the girl’s arm around her shoulder. 

“I am Diana, the Monster Hunter, and I am going to get you out of here while my friend fights off those monsters, but may I ask, what is your name and what happened?” Diana asked the mysterious hooded teenager.

“Thank you for helping me. My name is Ember and basically, I got back-stabbed by my friend. I’ll explain the whole thing later, it’s a long story,” Ember replied angrily.

“It’s good, I’m just going to help you back to my friend and I’s cottage so that I can help her fight. As strong as she is, taking on two people can be difficult,” Diana said with a worried tone.

“I think she’ll be fine Diana. I mean she did cut Azoth’s head in half and she turned it into a one on one match. She’s a badass!,” Ember exclaimed with a smile.

Ember’s comment had reassured Diana and she looked over at Ember with a smile.

“Well, I guess she is cool, but compared to me? Hattori is miles away.,” Diana joked.

Ember gave off a chuckle and the two continued in silence as they made their way to the cottage.

“Th-that speed. Who are you?,” The bull asked Hattori with a shocked tone.

“Nobody important.,” Hattori said as she started to sprint at the bull.

As Hattori was running at the bull, she noticed that he was smiling. She then heard rustling from the trees and jumped away immediately. A dragon, with breaths of flame, came down with his axe. His axe tore the ground as he landed and Hattori didn’t wait. She saw an opening and swung her spear at the dragon. As she swung, the ground crumbled beneath her and she received an uppercut, sending her flying. Hattori hit the ground and rolled a few times before wincing in pain.

“Kor,” Hattori said without even having to look at who punched her.

Hattori got up showing signs of pain and spit out a tooth. The legendary Kor, the Kor who matched fists of the sleeping god Thor, stood before her, along with a bull and dragon. Hattori kicked her spear upwards and caught it.

“Is that all you got!?” Hattori yelled as she pointed her spear towards the enemies.


End file.
